Can You See Me ? (Prolog)
by Xi Jong Kai
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita tapi aku juga tidak ingin lebih lama merusak hatiku sendiri dengan luka yang kau berikan padaku, Luhan-ah"


Tittle : Can You See Me ? (Prolog)

Author : Cha980412 Xi Jong Kai

Genre : Sad Romance, Friendship, School life, Angst,

Rate : T

Length : Twoshoot

Cast : - Xi Luhan, - Kim Shin Yeong

Summary : "Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita tapi aku juga tidak ingin lebih lama

merusak hatiku sendiri dengan luka yang kau berikan padaku, Luhan-ah"

Note : Annyeong saya author baru disini. Salam kenal. Fanfiction yang saya tulis ini murni dari otak saya dan ini hanya sebuah 'prolog' bukan chapter, prolog saya disini akan menceritakan awal mula perkenalan Kim Shin Yeong dan Xi Luhan. Semoga kalian suka dan menunggu chapter 1nya

Happy Reading~

…_.Semua berawal dari perkenalan_

_Perkenalan ini sangat berkesan bagiku.._

_Kuharap nanti kau akan bisa membalas cintaku_

_Tapi ternyata…_

_Semua kandas saat kau berangsur pergi meninggalkanku….._

_Prolog~~_

Author POV

Suatu hari yang mendung seorang gadis kecil nan mungil berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dasarnya sendirian, menunggu sang ayah untuk menjemputnya.

"Appa, cepatlah datang" pinta si gadis.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, tanda dia sedang sebal menunggu. Tapi tiba-tiba

Tik tik

Gerimis mulai melanda langit di atasnya. Gadis itu menegadahkan kepalanya.

"Aissh Jinjja appaaa" kesalnya.

Gadis itu lalu memakai kupluk jaketnya yang berbentuk telinga panda lalu berlari memasuki koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Aissh Jinjja" kesalnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang basah,

Saat dia sedang bergumul dengan bajunya yang basah suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau kebasahan ?"

Gadis ini menegadahkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya seorang namja kecil yang tampan juga imut berdiri didepannya.

"Hai, apa kau melamun ?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah si gadis.

"Ah, a-anio." Jawab si gadis.

"Kau kebasahan " ujarnya.

"Ah, gwenchanayo" ujar si gadis.

" Ah iya namamu siapa ?" Tanya si namja.

"Kim- Kim Shin Yeong Im-imnida" ujarnya dengan gagap.

"Ah namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan" ujar namja yang bernama Luhan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut gadis berparas cantik ini sangat imut dan lucu.

"Aku pindahan dari China, aku tinggal di Korea sejak sebulan yang lalu"

"Oh be-begitu" ujar Shin Yeong.

Luhan itu memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Shin Yeong yang sedang melihat polah Luhan dikejutkan dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir Kuhan yang tipis itu. Pipi Shin Yeong langsung merona merah.

"apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku ?" Tanya namja manis dan tampan itu.

Sontak gadis itu terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan.

"N-nde ?" Tanya Shin Yeong tak mengerti.

"Aku membawa payung dan kurasa rumah kita searah karena aku pernah melihatmu disekitar lingkungan rumahku" ujar Xi Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Manis" ujar si gadis tanpa sadar karena dia begitu terpukau dengan senyuman namja berdarah China yang begitu manis menurutnya..

"Nde ?" Tanya si namja.

"A-anio tapi apa itu tidak merepotkan ?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kajja !" ujar Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Shin Yeong.

Sontak pipi gadis yang bernama Kim Shin Yeong itu semakin merona dan detak jantungnya pun semakin tidak stabil. Mereka kemudian berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung berwarna biru.

7 Years Later...

Mereka berteman dari saat itu sampai sekarang tapi salah satu diantara mereka menyimpan sebuah rasa yang seharusnya tidak dia rasakan. Semua persahabatan itu berubah sejak seseorang diantaranya mencintai orang lain dan lebih memilih meninggalkan sahabatnya tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang dia tinggalkan saat ini.

_Kau tidak tahu perasaanku karena kau tidak pernah mau melihatku_

_Aku hanya pinta satu hal padamu_

_Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai orang lain ?_

_Kau menggeleng sebagai jawaban_

_Tapi ingatlah.._

_Walaupun kau tidak bisa aku akan tetap mencintaimu…._

Ini baru prolog, chapter 1 pasti bakal lebih seru Maaf bila ada typo*bow. Ghamsahamnida . Jangan lupa rievew


End file.
